


Prompts

by Shinwonblush



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinwonblush/pseuds/Shinwonblush
Summary: Hi these are prompts for au's. Please if you do one credit me. My @ is Seonghwalipring on all social medias but also tag me so that I can read it 💓





	Prompts

Robot au- andriods have been built, homes everywhere has it. The character have recently became an andriod, lacking emotions and programmed to do what people say. Someone bought you from the person who created you. You are excited to see the person when they turned you on you see the most beautiful person. Your fake heart starts beating hard at the person, slowly by slowly you start feeling emotions you never knew you had. Can andriods become human or were you a malfunction


End file.
